Mirror of Tomorrow
by KayInInk
Summary: Valentine and his wife rule over Idris in the Middle Ages, with their abused daughter, Clary. Clary is thrown into terror that which she must choose to endure or escape, knowing she will be followed. Could a certain blonde hero save her? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**SO! This is a fanfic I had time for, since I have been SUPER busy with high school and such. **

**This is set in the Medieval Period.**

Chapter 1

The castle was large enough. Servants scuttled around, going about their business. Clary rarely saw her father, King Valentine anymore. Not that she was complaining.

Idris was in the height of its glory. It was united under the fist of Valentine and Jocelyn, the "Match Made in Heaven". Clary shuddered whenever she heard someone say that. It was disgusting, what Valentine got away with. No one saw the abuse, or the anger, or the liquor, or the many whores he had brought to his chambers. And if anyone said "Nay" when Valentine spoke, they were executed.

But the people of Idris were content, without war or poverty or famine. So they lived in ignorance of how corrupt their ruler was.

Clary was a sensation in Idris, though she did not care for her fame. All the men wished to court her, whether it was for her beauty, status or wealth, she wasn't sure.

Of one thing she was grateful for her father. He did not allow men to date her; he was protective of "Idris's Angel." She despised that name, too.

Her red curly hair fell pleasantly over the emerald green of her satin dress that perfectly matched her eyes. She sat straight, remembering her mother's lectures of what is it to be royal. Her pale fingers danced along the red velvet of the chair, nervous in anticipation.

Her father had called her to his chambers, much to Clary's dismay. Valentine's chambers, though colored with warm, bright hues, were cold. And hollow. Entering the room was bad enough, but she knew that whenever Valentine had to speak to her directly, something important of nature would be occurring soon.

With a loud bang, the oak doors at the front of the room flew open, with Valentine, crisp white hair and dark eyes, leading the way. Servants ran to catch up with him, holding scrolls or patches of fabric for his latest cloak. His wiry smile crept up his face as he came to Clary.

Clary stood automatically, and bent over to kiss his ring. Valentine's hand was cold, so cold. She shivered from the smallest touch.

"Clarissa," Valentine drawled her full name. "I have splendid news." His eyes stared into hers, revealing nothing.

"Father?" Clary asked, in no more than a whisper. Despite her seething hatred of Valentine, she was frightened by him. He was responsible for most of the old bruises and scars along her arms.

"You will not have to be alone anymore." He smiled, though his eyes showed no kind of actual happiness.

"We have found a match."

A match. _Oh Lord, please, no!_ Clary wanted to scream, to spit in his face. She had seen the cohorts Valentine had introduced her to. They were crude, perverted men who Valentine saw as business deals, most of them being wealthy or owning lots of land.

Clary's hands curled into small fists behind her back. Who, who in God's name had he found?

"You'll enjoy each other," Valentine sneered. "Sebastian?"

Clary's heart stopped. Her body transformed to stone, as if Medusa herself had caught her glance. The person revealed was not Medusa, but Clary wished it was.

Sebastian Velarc slowly walked to Valentine's side. This boy, with jet black hair and dark eyes had a smile that could make children weep. He made no effort to hide the fact that he was assessing Clary's body. Her skin crawled.

_Anyone but him_, she prayed, _anyone but him!_

"You have met before, indeed?" Valentine drawled. Sebastian gave a silent, polite nod, with his eyes still pouring over Clary. "I shall leave you alone with your fiancé."

And with that, Valentine strode out of the room, his servants pathetically running beside him. Clary wanted to cry, to yell at him to come back.

Instead, her hips were gripped by cold, unwelcoming hands. She yelped and jumped back, looking frantically around for some kind of help. All the servants had left. They were alone.

"Clarissa, we are going to be married." Sebastian laughed, sending chills down Clary's spine. "You must get used to it."

He wrapped an arm around Clary's waist, and pulled her against his chest. Clary writhed underneath his powerful arm. Slowly, he reached a hand up and grabbed her chest.

Clary screamed and pushed away. How dare he violate her? What is going to happen when they were married? She trembled violently.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a sharp crack across her face. She was taken so off guard that she toppled to the floor. Her dress ripped from catching on her heels. A single tear leaked from her eye, rolling down her cheek and dripping on her dress.

"Dear," Sebastian sneered, "We are going to have to work on that, aren't we?" He grabbed her arm, tight enough to leave a bruise, and yanked her to her feet. Clary stumbled up, aghast at his actions. His eyes showed no mercy. He crashed his lips against hers.

Clary struggled, but couldn't escape. His teeth gnashed against hers, leave cuts on her lips, which began to drip blood. He pulled back, with a satisfied smile.

"Good enough." He shook his hair out of his eyes, and walked out of the room, the doors crashing behind him.

Clary wiped the blood from her face, wincing as her hand traced over her newly injured cheek. Her eyes were wide from fear and shock. She would be his wife. His toy. His fun for the night.

"Tonight?" Clary heard herself whisper. He would expect them to sleep together. She had just had her first kiss stolen from her. And now this? Her life was crashing before her eyes.

As she went to collapse on the couch, to wallow in self-pity and hate, she saw a mirror.

And in the mirror, was her future. Bruises, cuts and scars, showing on the flesh of a broken girl. Her eyes were filled with tears of anguish and hatred. She tentatively pulled her hand through her hair. She could not recognize this girl in front of her. A girl distraught with worry and anxiety. A girl that had a constant tremor ever since her father walked into the room.

Her next decision was the best she ever had.

She slipped off her heels, and pulled on a pair of white sandals. She yanked her white traveling cloak off the hanger.

With one quick look, she scanned the room, saying goodbye to her past.

She opened the back door of her father's – No, not her father. Valentine. She opened the back door of Valentine's room. It revealed a small meadow, and beyond that, the shabby houses of the townspeople.

She breathed a breath of freedom as she ran out the door, leaving behind Sebastian and the hatred that had held her down for years.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU for the responses! I love you guys!**

**Oh, yeah.. I don't own Clary.. Or Valentine.. Not even Jace.. CC does..**

For the first time in a long time, Clary had felt happy.

In a quick exchange at the local seamstress, Clary had given her fine gown for a plain, peasant dress. It felt comfortable, not so tight or stiff.

She kept her white cloak, so the hood could cover her shockingly red hair. She was famous in Idris, and she didn't want people to know who she was.

The bar was alive, simply alive with a warm glow and the roar of peasants enjoying their night after a day of work. It was loud, but Clary had been so used to quiet all her life that she enjoyed it. A light hearted melody played in the background of the conversations. Clary heard snippets of arguments about politics, women, beer and money. The particular conversation between a friar and a farmer particularly amused her.

"Come now, Friar. You agree that I could court Idris's Angel in a second?"

The friar snorted over his ale. "I've heard she has standards. Such as her men not smelling like pig dung, and having some class."

This set off a roar of cheers and a deep red blush on the farmer's face. When the racket calmed down, and when the farmer thought no one was looking, he sniffed his underarm.

Clary couldn't help but giggle. The lives of peasants were so much happier then that of her own. They weren't weighed down by stress, or marriage. She sipped her ale and pulled her hood down farther to cover more of her face.

Out of the corner of her eye, Clary saw a man stand on the bar. Interested, Clary turned and watched.

The man was short, with balding black hair and a look of distraught on his face.

"Clarissa Morgenstern has been kidnapped!"

The bar fell eerily silent, and Clary froze, trying to think of what to do next.

A drunk man in the corner of the room broke the silence.

"At least it wasn't 'er mother!" The crowd laughed. Clary smiled a little too, for it had been said that Jocelyn was the prettiest woman to ever step foot in Idris.

The man's mouth twitched, as if he were trying to remain serious, but couldn't help himself.

"If any man would like to volunteer his service to find her, please sign this parchement!" The man held a fresh scroll, which read _Search Party_ in big letters at the top.

A few men scuffled to the bar to sign, and Clary decided it was best to leave. She inconspicuously weaved through out the crowd, keeping her head down.

The night air was brisk, and Clary pulled her cloak around herself. Men would be looking for her now. Where would she go?

She mindlessly meandered through allies, thinking of where she could hide. The hills? No, she had no idea of how to survive in the wilderness. She could buy a house, but people would know it was her.

In her thoughts, she barely noticed the boy in front of her.

Clary felt as though she had walked into a boulder, and stumbled back, rubbing her forehead.

She kept her head down, and murmured an apology. She tried to scuttle around him, but was stopped.

"I don't recognize you." A velvety voice said, abruptly. "Are you from here?"

She slowly turned around, hoping the night's darkness would shield her face. "No, and I don't plan on staying, either." She still stared firmly at the cobblestone ground.

"No need to be rude, I was only asking." The voice sounded mockingly offended. In pure curiosity, Clary looked up.

He was the most handsome looking boy Clary had ever seen. His features were strong and perfect, as if they had been chiseled by a skilled hand out of stone. His golden hair was a mess, as if he had been working, but it looked marvelous on his. His eyes glowed a mesmerizing auburn. His lips were turned up in a smirk.

If she was Idris's angel, then he must be a god.

Clary stood for a fraction of a second, speechless. But she quickly recovered.

"Sorry," she murmured, looking down.

He frowned. "Don't apologize, I was joking." His hands were casually in his pockets as he bent down to try and see her face.

"Do I know you?"

Clary knew this was coming. She shook her head, and a piece of fiery red hair fell from the hood.

The boy smiled. "So, you're a red head? I've heard they have tempers." He laughed.

She looked up at him. "I've heard attractive boys are arrogant. Seems I was right."

His smile widened. "You _do_ have a temper, and so I was right - " He paused.

"Attractive?"

Clary could feel the blood rush to her face, but she refused to look away.

He slouched back, and slightly shook his hair out of his face, with his smirk. "Don't worry, I've heard it plenty of times before." There was an awkward pause.

"My name is Jace. Jace Herondale."

In a moment of forgetfulness, Clary responded, "I'm Clar-"

But before she could destroy her cover, a group of men with flaming torches came running down the street.

**JACE'S POV.**

Jace watched as her green as widened. Had she not been cut off, he would've caught her name. It a frustrated huff, he turned to see what she saw.

A mob of 6 or so grown men were running toward them with bright torches and angry faces. "CLARISSA MORGENSTERN! YELL SO WE CAN FIND YOU!" So the princess had gone missing? Strange.

When Jace whirled back around, she had taken off running down the street.

Without hesitation, he followed.

He had to give her credit where credit was due, she was fast. And clever. She would dart down allies and almost loose him. But at last, she sank down in the corner of the ally, with the other men long gone.

Jace slowly walked over to her. She clutched her head in her tiny hands, and violently trembled. Jace knelt down to her.

"Are you alright?" he whispered. He gently touched her arm.

She jumped back and hissed, raising her arms in front of her face. Her sleeves fell to her elbows.

Jace was aghast to see the bruises and scars that lined her arms. Her emerald eyes were wide with fear.

An overwhelming sense of pity filled Jace. She was broken. A broken girl with a strong name.

"Clarissa Morgenstern?"

If it was possible, she shook harder. Jace wanted to hold her, to reassure her, to tell her everything would be fine.

"D-don't make me go back. P-please." Two tears rolled down her cheeks.

Suddenly, Jace connected the pieces. She wasn't missing. She had run away. And from the wounds on her arms, it appeared that she had good reasons.

"I won't." Jace said quietly, with sincerity burning in his eyes. "You can stay with me."

She didn't trust him, he could tell by the look in her eyes. But she didn't have any other options. She tried to stand, but in her nervous state, she fell back down.

Jace patiently scooped her in his arms, and she tucked her head into his chest. He smiled.

After a few minutes of walking, Jace heard a muffled voice comes from his chest.

"What?"

Clary looked up. Jace could see the reflection of the moon and the black sky in her eyes.

"Call me Clary."

**AND SO THEY MEET. Fun, fun, fun!**

**I think I will need a total of.. 10 reviews to right the next chapter? I am VERY VERY busy, so I want to make sure this is worth it. **

**Happy reading! ~ KayInInk.**


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU GUYS. ARE THE BEE'S KNEES. **

**Yeah. That's right. The Bee's Knees. ** **The Cat's Pajamas. That's how cool you are. **

Clary looked absolutely beautiful.

She was curled up in Jace's bed, with a dark brown blanket wrapped around her.

Jace couldn't help but admire her. She _was_ an angel.

The fire reflected off of her in a euphoric glow, muting her red hair, but emphasizing her face. Her features were soft, subtle, but perfect.

He ran a hand through his hair. Of course, she couldn't stay. He would find her someplace else to live. He had no idea where he would get the money.

He stood out of his chair and quietly walked out off the room.

It was a two roomed house, with only just enough space for Jace, and the little boy in front of him.

"Jace!" Max, his five year old brother, with a toothy grin and dirty black hair. Jace inwardly sighed at the sight of him.

He was thin. Much too thin. In old, colorless clothes that hung loosely on his boney frame.

"Is that the _princess_?" His mouth was in a comical O.

"It might be."

He shook his head, stunned that the lady in the parades was sleeping in his house.

"Can I say hi?"

"No."

"Come on!" He dragged out the words in a whiney plea.

"She's sleeping, Max."

"Please!"

"Tomorrow, Max!" Jace said firmly, sitting the threadbare couch.

Max plopped down next to him, swinging his legs that were too short to reach the floor.

"Do you have dinner, Jace?"

Jace's heart sank. That's where he was going, to the fields to hunt a fox or deer or anything he could find. But then Clary came.

"I'm sorry. Not tonight."

The frown on Max's face was almost too much for Jace to bear. His blue, innocent eyes met with his.

"But Jace," Max pleaded. "I'm _hungry_."

"I know."

They sat in silence, starring at the fire place, until Max stood and walked behind the couch to his bed.

Jace sighed. They needed money. Bad. This winter was already shaping up to be a cold one. Animals to hunt would become scarce. He could barely feed Max, let alone himself, and most certainly not Clary.

Clary. Her name clawed at his throat, and pounded through his chest. He couldn't forget her, even if he tried.

Even though every pore in his being told him not to, some subliminal part of his mind thought of the reward. The reward of bringing home a princess.

The price could feed them for a year.

But he remembered Clary's arms. Laced with bruises and scars of a past she was running away from.

But who was she to Jace? Just another girl. He owed Max a chance, just a chance, to grow up, to be fed.

He would never forgive himself, nor forget Clary. She would be a haunting memory of a girl he almost loved. Of a life he almost had.

But Max would get to live, to be a boy, and to be happy.

Jace stood and walked around to tuck Max in.

He wasn't in the bed.

"Max?" Jace whispered, looking around. He noticed that the door to Clary's room was slightly ajar.

_Damn_, he thought.

And he walked into the most heartbreaking, memorable portrait he had ever seen.

Max was nestled in Clary's lap, with a smile plastered on his face. Clary had her pale arms wrapped around him, and rested her chin on the top of his head. She was talking to Max, telling a story. Neither of them noticed Jace in the door.

"But the mermaid was clever, and cut the ropes binding her with her scales." She whispered dramatically, her emerald eyes alight with the story, starring down at Max.

"She jumped off the boat, and back to the ocean!"

Max's eyes were closed, but he was still listening.

"But did she ever marry Raul the sailor?" He said, sadly. "I think he loved her."

Clary's eyes flashed with something unrecognizable to Jace. Pain? Fear? Longing?

"No." Clary muttered finally. "She couldn't live on land, and Raul couldn't live in the ocean. He couldn't protect her, or keep her." Clary closed her eyes.

They looked so... Complete with each other. Jace gazed at them, trying to plant this image in his mind forever.

After all, she wouldn't be with them for long.

After a while, he spoke up.

"Time for bed, Max."

Clary jumped a little, waking Max. He had a small, dazed frown as he trotted out of the room.

She looked up at Jace, and Jace had a hopeless need to hold her. But instead, he sat on the bed next to her.

"You're a natural." He said, smiling. "Max loves stories, but I don't know many."

She had a warm grin that engulfed her entire body.

"He reminds me of my brother."

Jace tried to think of a prince, but no images came to mind. He couldn't ever remember a young boy in the royal parade.

"You had a brother?"

Her smile faltered, so slightly that if you weren't paying attention, you wouldn't have noticed.

"I used to."

They sat in an awkward silence, Clary fidgeting with her hands, Jace resisting an urge to grab them.

After a while, he stood up, and stretched.

"I guess I better - "

But he was interrupted by Clary throwing her arms around him.

He only hesitated for a fraction of a second before returning the embrace.

"I am so sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't be here. You have Max. I need to go."

Jace knew she was right. He knew he should agree. They would never survive together.

But it felt so good, so impossibly good to hold her, that just this once, Jace might be selfish.

"You can stay here as long as you want."

She looked up at him.

"As long as I want?" Clary wanted it, Jace could tell. Clary wanted to stay, and to be happy, to be normal, but most of all, to be loved.

Jace broke the embrace and faced her, grabbing her hands and holding them in his.

"For however long that may be." Jace smiled, and kissed her hands.

He felt her hands tremble.

His eyes darted back to Clary, who was biting her lips, her eyes conflicted.

He dropped her hands, and looked for words of apology.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean - "

"No," Clary whispered heavily. "No, no, it's not your fault. It's just, you're so _different _then Sebastian, or my father, and I'm confused and - "

She broke off, starring at the floor.

"I don't know who Sebastian is," he started. "But I am not him. We aren't going to hurt you."

She shook a little.

"Alright?" He demanded, calmly yet firmly. It would kill him if Clary was afraid. She couldn't be afraid.

"Alright."

"Good," Jace said, nodding. Again, there was an awkward silence.

"You must want to sleep," Clary said, quietly.

Jace looked down at her. "Er, yeah, I guess."

They stood facing each other.

"Well," Jace said awkwardly. "G'night." And with that, he strode out of the room, not waiting for a response.

He gently shut the door, and slid to the floor.

This girl would drive him mad.

**HAH. I bet you thought they were gonna kiss.**

**One of you crafty readers guessed Jace's dilemma. I was impressed.**

**ANYWAYS, I'm thinking 30 reviews before the next chapter? **

**Review with favorite scenes, opinions, and what you want to see next!**

**Happy Reading!**

**~ KayInInk.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I 3 you all. So much. The reviews = cocaine with no cocaine.**

The day was bright and sunny, and Jace relished in the heat. It had been unusually cold all year long, and any patch of warmth was well appreciated through out the village.

The town square was set up with booths and stalls filled with fresh fruits, meats and bread that Jace has never been able to afford. Max had always craved the cheese stand, which occasionally offered free samples. But of course, purchasing it was a luxury that they simply could not have.

Clary wore a hood that covered her face, and absolutely infuriated Jace. She had to hide her face, when that was the only thing he wanted to see.

Clary and Jace walked in a comfortable silence. Clary had never experienced anything like this. The people laughing, trading wines and perfumes, silks and spirits. Jace watched as she fingered a particularly beautiful piece of fabric that matched the emerald in her eyes.

"Dresses made out of this are very uncomfortable, you know," She said, randomly. Jace smirked a little.

"Oh, really?" He said sarcastically, shoving his hands in his pockets.

She smiled, and dropped the fabric. "Really."

_God, she's beautiful_, he thought.

"_Jace!_"

Jace heard at the sound of his name being called, knowing who was coming.

C. P.O.V.

Clary jumped, still shaky from the previous night's events. But she lost her breath from the beauty that was running towards them.

A girl, much taller then Clary, with a sheet of raven black hair, a slender figure, and blue eyes caught up with them, and balanced an arm on Jace's shoulder.

She was beautiful, there was absolutely no doubt about that. With a pang of realization, Clary had figured she was probably with Jace.

They might even be married.

Clary looked away.

J. P. O. V.

Isabelle. What was she doing here?

"_Izzy!_" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and they shared a quick embrace. She looked flustered, as if she had been running. Jace loved his sister, though she always seemed to be running.

When they broke apart, Jace looked at Clary, who was pointedly looking away. Jace was a little confused, but didn't question it much. She was probably nervous that it was some one who would turn her in.

"Isabelle, this is -" Jace broke off, not wanting to tell Izzy who she was yet. Knowing her, she might panic, and cause other people to stare. Isabelle looked from Jace to Clary curiously.

"Well?" Isabelle insisted impatiently.

Jace looked around, making sure that no unwanted ears were listening.

"C'mon. I'll tell you at the house."

C. P. O. V.

Clary sat curled up on the corner of the couch.

Isabelle and Max looked alike. Very alike. Max sat in Isabelle's lap, playing with her hair. Jace sat at the other end of the couch, smiling.

Clary assumed Isabelle was about seventeen years old. Max was four or five. Jace was seventeen. In an epiphany of knowledge, Clary put it together.

Isabelle and Jace were married. Max was their child.

It made sense. Jace was unusually old to not be married. In fact, Clary was an abnormality in her kingdom, for not having a child yet.

She felt stupid for not having thought about it before. She couldn't intrude on someone else's life.

And she had to leave.

She quietly excused herself, went to the other room, scrawled a quick note, and climbed out of the window.

J. P. O. V.

He heard the small thud of the door closing, and decided to use the opportunity. Apparently, so did Izzy.

"Who is she, Jace?" She asked sharply.

Jace opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Max.

"The princess, sissy, Clarissa!" The silence was tangible and deadly.

"You brought," Isabelle said slowly, "A _princess_ home?"

Jace desperately searched for words.

"What. The. _Hell._"

Jace jumped up from the couch. "I couldn't let her stay on the streets, Izzy! You have no idea what was happening at the castle!"

Izzy jumped up to face Jace. "Then tell me!"

Jace snarled. "It's her stories to tell, not mine. Don't push her, don't pry at her." His eyes flashed.

Izzy faltered. She took a step back, and placed a hand on her hip.

"You really like her, don't you?"

Jace didn't know how to respond. It was true, of course, but his sister did not need to know that.

Max looked up in disgust. "_Ewww._"

Jace let out a short laugh, which eased tension in the room considerably.

The stood in silence for a while, until Isabelle shot a glance at Jace.

"I do know what happens at the castle, you know."

"What are you talking about?"

Izzy sighed, and sat down on the end of the couch where Clary.

"Most of the women know, of course. The maids in the castle are terrible gossips." Isabelle looked up at Jace, sadly. "It was horrible. I've heard the Queen was absolutely miserable most of the time, and their daughter was following in suit. She was engaged to be married, you know."

Jace stiffened. "To who?"

"Sebastian Velarc, I heard." He face turned in digust. "He is an ass. The word around is that he is the, er, _less respectable_ women's biggest customer."

Jace ran a hand through his hair. He had probably hurt Clary, remembering her talking about him the night before.

"Well, no matter." Izzy shook it off. "She'll be fine here. She seems happy." She looked up at Jace. "I think she likes you, too." A warm smile invaded her face. "You would be so cute together."

Jace sat down next to her, with a small grin.

"She knows I'm your sister, doesn't she?"

For a second, Jace forgot how to breathe.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "You better go tell her!"

Jace ran to the door to the other room, and opened it wide, forgetting the courtesy of knocking.

It was empty and normally, except for the slightly ajar window. There was also a small piece of parchment on the bed.

_Jace,_

_I did not realize I was intruding on you and Isabelle. I apologize. I am leaving, as I shouldn't stay here. I overheard in the market today that the next town over was pleasant. _

_Thank you for everything,_

_Clary._

"Oh, shit." Isabelle muttered behind Jace. He stood there, frozen, wondering what to do next.

Izzy pulled him back, and pushed him to the front door.

"Well," She said expectantly. "Go on."

Without thinking twice, Jace ran out the door.

**Ok, so if anyone thinks Clary's assumption is weird, here's something that WILL ROCK YOUR WORLD.**

**Romeo and Juliet were 13 and 14. **

**Woaah, I know right? Anyways, I am slightly confused about this "Lemon" that one of you wants me to put in. **

**I am thinking.. 45 reviews before the next chapter? Favorite parts, what happens next, input, and explanation of this "Lemon" thing will be appreciated! **

**Do enjoy yourselves, while you can *smirk***

**~ KayInInk (That was a Luscious Malfoy quote above 3) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to lower my review count because I had a little free time.. Oh well.. Hope you like this chapter..**

Clary couldn't remember how long she'd been walking.

It seemed like forever, and the trees just started to blend together. The forest floor crunched beneath her sandals. The only way she knew where she was going were the little red flags that marked the path. Occasionally, she would miss one, and have to retrace her steps.

Meanwhile, she cursed herself. How stupid she had been. She was simply in a blissful state after her grandeur. Jace wouldn't love her. He was too… perfect. She was too simple, too broken. He deserved someone better. For example, Isabelle.

The sun had been long set, and the moon and stars twinkled above her. Night was her favorite time of the day, as by now her father would've been passed out drunk or attending to prostitutes.

Thinking about her father made her think of Sebastian. Oh God, Sebastian. How furious he would be. If she were to be caught, she would be punished so profusely. It scared Clary.

She walked faster.

At last, after hours upon hours, she reached the gate of Pendragon, the neighboring town. The sun was just touching the sky. It must've been around five in the morning.

She cautiously approached the guard. Some villages were very protective of their subjects.

The man that stood at the gate was, for lack of a better term, cute. He was thin, clearly not muscular. His black hair covered his eyes. He nervously looked at the floor, very uncomfortable.

"Pardon me, sir?" Clary spoke. The guard jumped.

He straightened, and Clary almost laughed. He was trying so hard.

"Can I help you, Miss…?"

"Fairchild." Clary used her mother's maiden name.

The guard cocked his head slightly. "You're not from here then?"

Clary shook her head. "No, I'm passing through."

The guard smiled a little, dropped some tension, and approached Clary. He stuck out his hand.

"I'm Simon Lewis." He said quietly. "If you believe it or not, this occupation doesn't quite suit me."

Clary giggled. "Pleasure." She lightly shook his hand.

Simon took a step back and sighed. "I suppose your hear to attend the bridal selection."

Clary looked up, confused. "I'm sorry?"

Simon looked equally confused. "For what?" he asked.

"No, I mean, what is a bridal selection?"

"Oh," Simon looked back thoughtfully, his brow furrowed and his hands in his pockets. "It's where Prince Raphael gets his choice at the prettiest women in Pendragon."

Clary laughed out loud. "Well, I am _certainly_ not here for that."

Clary could just make out a look of relief on Simon's face. They stood in silence for a moment.

"Oh – I guess I should open the gate." He quickly walked to the gate and pulled a lever. The gate slowly dragged up.

"Thank you, Simon." Clary smiled and continued through.

Clary didn't see Simon smile back, and murmur, "Anytime."

**JACE'S POV**

He was tired. So tired. He had been running since God knows when. The path to Pendragon was long and tedious.

Clary couldn't have been that far ahead of him. And when he finally reached the gate of Pendragon, he could've sworn he saw he walk through the gate, but he was too out of breath to yell.

He reached the gate just as it was closing.

"P-please." Jace panted to the guard, who look terribly confused. "I need to get in."

The guard quickly scanned Jace. After he had come so far, this guard was making him wait?

_Rat boy_, Jace thought, _he looks like a rat. _

The guard quickly nodded and lifted the gate. Jace sprinted through.

He was greeted by a swarm of girls.

Pushing each other, laughing, scream, yelling, and the loud scuffle of shoes and heels sounded through out the kingdom. Jace could barely hear himself think.

He stood there in shock for a moment, trying to figure what was going on. Suddenly, they all started moving in a pack, towards the fortress like tower in the center of town.

And as he scanned the chaos, a flash of red hair caught his eye.

She was pushing against the crowd, eyes flashing in fear. The wave was relentless, and kept pushing her back.

"_CLARY!_" Jace cupped his hands, begging for her attention. "_HEY, CLARY!_"

At last, there eyes met. Her green emeralds melted into his gold. Her mouth parted in shock, and for what Jace thought to be, hope.

In the split second she stopped to see Jace, she had been pushed down by the roaring crowd. Jace momentarily froze, but quickly recovered.

He ducked in and out of all the other women, who were dressed to the nines, with their best dresses and jewelry. All he could see was Clary.

And for what seemed like a lifetime, he made it through the crowd, and pulled Clary to her feet. She was a mess, her hair frizzy, he dressed crumpled.

She had never looked so beautiful.

Before she could speak, Jace wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and she collapsed in his chest. For a moment, just one selfish moment, Jace stood and stroked her hair, basking in the warmth and peace she provided.

Still holding her, Jace forced his way to an empty ally, where the mass of girls didn't go.

In the silence, Clary pulled back and looked at him.

"Why are you here, Jace?" She whispered, her eyes big. "Why aren't you with Isabelle?"

"Because she's my _sister_, Clary." Jace said urgently. "My _sister_."

For a second, Clary processed this information. Her face dawned in realization.

She tilted her face up, and the look drove Jace crazy.

"I was so _stupid_," She muttered. "But I still couldn't stay -"

Finally, when Jace couldn't take it anymore, he cupped her chin, and pressed his lips against hers.

**CLARY'S POV**

It was like the whole world stopped.

Jace's lips against her were soft, but forceful, filled with emotion. It was like fire, with heat and joy. Jace had pushed her against the opposite her, and Clary had folded her hands on his chest. One of his hands held her waist, while the other was placed on the wall next to her head.

It was bliss, pure bliss, and Clary wished it would never end. Unfortunately, they had to breathe.

Jace leaned over, and pressed his lips against Clary's neck, slowly eating at her sensitive place.

"Jace," She whispered, low in her throat. He looked up, and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Clary." He muttered, in a husky tone. His hand gently pushed the hair out of her face. It was enough to make her melt.

"I can stay with you?" Her eyes were worried, though she knew she was being irrational.

He laughed, wrapped his arms around her waist, and spun her around the ally.

"I won't let you leave." He smiled when he pulled her against him.

Clary bit her lip. "Truly?"

Jace leaned so close that their noses touched.

"Always."

**FIRST KISS. NICEE. **

**Oh, and thanks for that explanation of lemons… Slightly embarrassing..**

**NO, THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY. MORE TO COME when Simon beings to interfere ;) And, there were references made to Camelot, a little Harry Potter.**

**I will personally make a shout out to someone who comments with the reference I made to a **_**Streetcar Named Desire**_** in here!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need 50 reviews, you can do it!**

**And remember, happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light. (HARRY POTTER)**

**~KayInInk**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHY THANK YOU! Your kind reviews make my LIFE! **

**And Solo – rider is my favorite, because she knew the reference! **

Prince Raphael's lip curled.

The women who came were beautiful, but shallow, none the less. They had little to no substance. The women that did have a shred of dignity to their personality were simply atrocious to the eye. The royal matching was a failure.

He ordered all of the women out of the castle, and the guards ushered them through the door. After awhile, when all of the extremely disappointed women had been corralled away, he looked at the guards.

"Do any of you know any women," he said, almost pleading, "Who can carry on a conversation that doesn't involve fabrics or perfumes?"

The guards looked warily from one to the other. Prince Raphael was a good prince. He was firm with punishment, but not unfair, and kept their kingdom safe.

"Anyone?" He slid back on his throne, and pushed his black hair out of his face.

It was followed by silence.

"Oh, good." He sighed.

"I know one," said a guard, who had been standing in the back, dejected.

Raphael looked up, eager for news.

"By all means, Simon, who?"

**JACE'S POV**

She was all his.

All his.

Forever and then some.

They had rented a room at the inn, since both of them decided that the walk home would be too troublesome to endure. So, filled with the spirit of new love, they sat on the bed, legs crossed, facing each other.

Clary looked so beautiful. She glowed a sort of light that Jace had only seen reflected off the moon and the stars. Her small smile was perfect and content.

Jace leaned across the vast divided that was between them and kissed her soft lips. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, making her shiver.

He leaned back, just slightly, so he could speak.

"I can't believe I can do that whenever I want to, now," he whispered, eyes alight.

Clary smiled. "You always could've. Ever since we meet."

Jace kissed her again, passionately, both of them drowning in young love.

Until Jace felt Clary start to tremble.

**CLARY'S POV**

Oh, no. Oh, God, not now.

Jace was perfect, amazing, kind, but he couldn't stop the flashback from returning.

Clary saw a hand grab her face and toss her aside. She felt kicks jabbing her side, repeatedly, until all of the air had been knocked out of her. Arms wrapped around her waist and violated her. Her eyes were a frenzy.

And through the disaster that was her mind, Clary saw Jace. Jace, who was looking at her with concern. She could just make out his golden eyes through the mirror that reflected her past.

"Clary," a voice said. She could've sworn it was an angel. "Clary, please. Please, come back!"

Clary shook her head, just to find that her hands were tangled in the knots of her fiery red hair. They forcefully gripped her curls, clinging to reality.

She felt hands on top of hers, gently pulling them out of her hair. She felt a pair of lips press against her knuckles. She let out a shaken cry, and realized that she hadn't been breathing.

She was pulled onto the angel's lap, which was warm and comforting. His hand stroked her hair.

"Clary, Clary," He murmured, until she calmed down. Until she was almost asleep.

"I'm sorry, Jace." She whispered, feeling a terrible weight of guilt that someone had to put up with this.

"It's never you fault. I'm here."

**SIMON'S POV**

They probably hadn't noticed him moving the crowd towards the castle.

Which means they defiantly didn't notice him, when he saw them embrace in the roar of the people. No one noticed him.

Simon sighed. Story of his life.

He had deluded himself into the chance of having a beautiful girl care about him. All he got was disappointment.

And that's the way Simon Lewis had lived. Being kind and generous, hoping that someday, it would come back to him.

But it never did. He was a guard for a town that never knew he existed. Prince Raphael and a few co workers were the only people who knew his name.

He saw pain in the eyes of the prince. He was very alone on his throne. Man, did Simon know that trip.

Prince Raphael was a good man. He _deserved_ a girl like her.

"I know one," Simon said, a little unconfidently.

Simon saw the hope in his eyes, and pitied the man who had to stay strong while being so alone. They could've been brothers.

But he would be good to her, and would provide her with all she needed.

"By all means, Simon, who?"

Simon sighed, and looked up.

"Miss Fairchild. She's quite beautiful. You'll know it's her, when you see a maiden with hair of a fiery red."

Raphael stood and clapped his hands.

"So," he said, smiling, "It's a date!"

**SORRY, that the chapter is a little shorter then the usual. **

**I****'****m****thinking..****65****or****more****reviews****before****the****next****chapter?****When****(or****if)****I****get****to****100****reviews,****I****'****m****planning****on****making****an****extra****long****chapter****filled****with****fluff****and****all****of****that****Jazz**

**"No,****I****was****merely****reading****the****Muggle****magazines,"****said****Dumbledore.****"I****do****love****knitting****patterns."**

**~KayInInk**


	7. Chapter 7

**ANNNNDDD, I'm back! After a very stressful few weeks from hell, I have returned, unscathed! To the story..**

It was odd, how comfortable he was.

You see, his hand had been empty for the vast majority of his life time. Only holding the occasional tool, utensil, or cloth. It seemed, that after seventeen years of being empty, it would be uncomfortable to hold something constantly.

But it wasn't. He silently prayed to God that he would never have to let go of her hand. It was perfect, with interlocked fingers and a certain glow that passed between them as they walked. They were alive. He was alive.

He had never seen her so happy, so stress free, so beautiful. Her eyes sparkled in the light of new love, and it was magnificent.

He was happy. They were happy.

But, unfortunately, a pair of constantly happy lovebirds does not make for a good story.

**C. P. O. V. **

He was so… happy.

He had smiled before, but not like this. Not in such a euphoric glow that it almost blinded her. It might've, if it weren't so contagious.

The cobblestone pavement seemed endless as the wandered through Pendragon. Occasionally, people would walk by, but it was very quiet.

She realized that they have not exchanged one word since they had started their walk. She also realized that words weren't necessary. It was brilliant.

They stopped as Jace bent down to pick a dandelion that had sprouted through the thin lining of the stone. Clary quietly giggled.

He stood up, and chivalrously hand her the flower.

"For you, princess."

Clary smirked. "Are you a prince?"

Jace laughed. "I'm more of a God." Clary returned the laugh when he dramatically whipped his hair to the side.

"Oh, don't be so full - "

Suddenly and without warning, someone had grabbed her arm.

She whirled around, but couldn't free herself for the strong arms that bounded her.

She desperately looked to Jace, but he was being restrained as well. He was thrashing violently, trying to get out.

"Clary!" He yelled, almost hitting the guard.

She felt the guard begin to drag her away. "Jace!" She kicked and yelled, to no prevail.

In her final glimpse at Jace, she saw him pinned to he ground, his face pressed against the stone.

"Jace!"

**J. P. O. V. **

She was still calling his name, damn it! He could hear the pain in her voice. He helplessly struggled on the ground, until her cries died out. He felt the arms restraining him release, and he bounded to his feet.

He was about to retaliate, only to find a sword at his neck.

"Might not wan' to do tha', friend." The menacing guard slurred.

Jace growled, and gently pushed the sword away from his throat.

"Where are you taking her?" He demanded.

The guard shrugged. "She's Prince Raphael's proper'y, so I assume the ca'sle."

"The _castle_?"

"That's wha' I said."

Jace inwardly moaned. The castle was guarded, constantly, like most castles.

He ran a stressed hand through his hair. "What does he want with her?"

The guard was already walking away, but turned back.

"A bride, I fink."

Jace felt a suddenly cold, empty feeling rise through him. A kind of deadness.

He ran to the castle gate, only to find it locked and chained.

And then, like any boy in love would do, he began to pace around the wall surrounding the castle, desperate to get in.

Only a few feet away, a dandelion was left, rotting on the pavement.

**SO CLOSE, yet so far. **

**I love innocent romance!**

**Anyway, I am thinking… 80ish reviews before the next chapter? Please?**

"**Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and, above all, those who live without love."**

**~KayInInk**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you ever so much for the comments! To the story…**

Clary sat on the edge of her bed, in her new quarters. Her finger wound around the lace around the neckline of her night gown.

The room was eerily dark, the only light coming from the moon, through the window. The bed was a silky green, which matched the drapes on the window. It was very quiet, giving Clary time to process the unfortunate events that had just occurred.

She had been taken into the castle, one that was much brighter than her own. It was happier, but Clary was still at unease. A man, Prince Raphael, she assumed, had come up to meet her. He was furious at the guards holding her captive, and demanded that she be freed.

But, despite Clary's surge of hope, he did not let her leave the castle. He apologized for the brute force, but assigned her a living quarter, and sent her food.

Clary couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He seemed terribly alone, and a little depressed. The bags under his eyes and the gloomy look that clouded his face must've caused great concern to his subjects.

Clary didn't dare try to escape. Guards were littered around Pendragon, all of whom were much stronger that her.

So, she curled up her knees to her chest, and thought about Jace. How close she was to being next to normal. Next to normal. That's all she wanted. But, no, it couldn't be given to her. She would have a taste, a sweet taste, like Moses looking into the promise land, but not being allowed to enter. Always a longing.

It probably wouldn't have ended well, anyway. He was too good. He could do better. He wouldn't come for her.

Suddenly, there was a loud creek near the window. She bolted back, pressed against the intricate wooden headboard. She held her breath.

Some one was climbing through the window.

She could see their silhouette through the shades. Her hands tightened around the blankets. The shades pushed to the side. They walked through.

All at once, Clary felt the wind escape her, as she was left gasping for air.

_Jace_.

He looked like a dark angel, if that was possible. The midnight blue reflected shadows across his face, making him seem pale, but beautiful. His hair was untidy, and his hands had rope burns.

Their eyes met, but Clary still hadn't moved. He looked pleading.

"Clary?" his voice was a low rumble. He held out his arms.

Without hesitation, Clary pushed herself of the bed and ran into his arms.

They were warm and comforting, with one hand stroking her hair. She trembled against his chest.

"Jace," she whispered.

He took a step back, and cupped her face in his hands.

"Clary," he said, in another growl, "I am so sorry."

"It's not -"

"It is my fault. I should've been protecting you. We should've left. It was -"

But before he could continue, Clary pressed their lips together.

**J.P.O.V.**

He wanted so badly to apologize, but she was here.

She was so beautiful, and so tempting in the moonlight, he couldn't resist.

Her lips were fiery and strong against his, and they worked in tandem. His arms snaked around her waist, and he felt her hands tangle in his hair.

He kissed her deeper, trying to close the gap between them. Logically, they should've left immediately, escaped down the rope in which Jace came.

But Jace was intoxicated by Clary. He slowly pushed her to her bed.

She fell backwards, and Jace was on top of her. They had never broken apart. Somewhere, Jace's fingers found the lace of Clary's nightgown, and pulled apart the knot.

Clary moaned, and Jace began to suck on her neck. She was perfect. So perfect.

As Jace pulled down her nightgown, Clary whispered, her green eyes sparkling, "Don't leave me, Jace."

"Never again."

**S. P. O. V.**

Another shift. Bloody brilliant.

Another night to stand at the gate and hope that something interesting would happen. For once.

He sighed, but jumped when he heard a twig crack around him.

He whirled around, looking for the source.

When he saw it, he thought to himself, what were the odds of two pretty women coming by, two nights in a row?

Very good, it seems.

She was tall, with raven black hair that flew past her shoulders. Her face was hollow, as if she hadn't eaten. She was stunning, but too thin. She walked hand-in-hand with a little boy, who looked just like her. He was also deathly thin.

Her ice blue eyes met Simon's. They were filled with fear and hope.

"P-please," She begged, running up to Simon. "We need food. Anything, we'll take it." Simon looked back, mouth slightly open. She faltered.

"Please?"

Simon came back down to earth. "Of course!" She smiled in relief, and squeezed the little boy's hand.

Simon opened the gate. "Come in, I'll get you some food." He bent over and scooped up the little boy, who almost instantly fell asleep.

The woman looked so grateful. "Thank you." She smiled. "So, so much."

Simon awkwardly smiled. "Anytime."

**Ohhh, Jace. Coming back to the rescue *wink wink*. **

**And Simon met Izzy, finally! Awww.**

**Oh, and Next to Normal is a kick ass musical. Youtube it. iTunes it. It is perfection.**

**90 reviews? Pretty please?**

**"One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a pair. People will insist on giving me books."**

**~KayInInk**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for taking awhile. I have been so busy with school and such.**

Clary awoke with an unusual feeling of happiness, which she couldn't explain. The explanation was soon provided; she realized the comforting warmth was coming off of Jace's chest.

His arms tightened around her waist, and she signed. His lips pressed against her hair.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said in a low growl.

"Good morning," She smiled as she fingered the satin green sheet.

Satin green sheet?

"_Jace!_" She whispered, and jumped up. She threw him his clothes that were strewn across the room.

"What?" He grumbled, half awake.

She frantically pulled on the first outfit she could find in her extensive closet that Raphael had ordered for her. A sky blue dress.

Jace seemed to fully arise, and realize the situation.

"We never left?" He questioned, rubbing his head. He began to pull on his clothes.

"No!" She cried, frustrated. The guards would be on their usual routine now, they would never get out. She threw her face in her hands.

"Hey," Jace said quietly. "C'mon, it'll be fine." He stood, and embraced her. She relaxed a little.

"I want to go home." She murmured.

"Where's home?" Jace said. He cupped her face in his hands.

"Wherever I'm with you." Clary hadn't thought before she spoke, and her face turned a flaming red.

Jace smiled, and traced his thumb along her jaw.

"I'll hide up here today, alright?" He said quietly, comfortingly. "We can leave tonight."

If it was the warm touch of his skin, the soothing words, or the utter feeling of joy that she was loved, Clary didn't know. For the first time in a long time, Clary felt as if she wasn't alone. It was a warm euphoria that filled her. She would have someone else to rely on. Someone to be her friend.

"Thank you, Jace." She whispered, a tear threatening its way down her cheek.

He pulled her into a hug. "Anytime."

**S.P.O.V.**

So, one might say his job wasn't as bad as he thought.

The girl, Isabelle, and her brother, Max, had found refuge in the second story of his house. Sure, there was only one bed, but Isabelle and Max could share that.

Simon sat at the end of his table on the first floor. His hands fiddled with the cup of water they held. Half – heartedly, he tended the fire. His thoughts wavered from the red head, to Isabelle, to his life. He should be married by now. With a family.

There was a creak on the oak stairs. Simon jumped in his chair.

Isabelle, looking curious and frightened, descended down the stairs.

Simon hesitantly stood. "Is there something wrong?"

Isabelle shook her head. "No, I just couldn't sleep."

Her voice was melodic and soothing. Simon sat back down.

"Neither could I." He said quietly.

Isabelle sat at the other end of the table, and stared into the cobblestone fire. The rested in silence for a while.

"Why did you come to Pendragon?" Simon asked finally.

He watched as Isabelle's teeth bit her thin lips. She was conflicted.

"My town, Idris," she began. "It was… searching for someone."

Simon quirked his eyebrow. "Who?"

Isabelle's eyes meet with Simon's, but quickly flitted away. "The princess. She… ran away."

Simon leaned back in his chair. "Who would run away from a life of luxury?"

Isabelle's eyes closed, frustrated. "No, you don't understand! Her life… it wasn't good, and people are trying to take her back! And it isn't fair, and -"

She stopped herself. Simon was slightly taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

"Don't apologize."

Isabelle looked at Simon again. This time, her eyes didn't waver.

"People claim to have seen her at my house." She said. "I had to leave. To be safe."

"Oh," was all Simon could say.

Isabelle waited for more, for more approval, or opinion.

Simon, who was not used to flirting, didn't give her any.

She stood from her chair. "Sorry to bother you. We'll be leaving tomorrow." She ran back up the stairs, her black hair dancing on her back.

Simon stood, trying to find an apology, but it was too late.

Swearing, he through his water in the fire.

**C. P. O. V.**

She heard the large door close behind her.

It closed the only entryway between her and Jace. Jace would be in there, waiting.

She sighed, shook her head, and began walking.

The blue dress was a slight discomfort, but she ignored it.

As she walked by, two guards straightened, and murmured to each other.

"Miss?" One asked, politely.

Clary stopped. Carefully, she turned around.

"Yes?" Her voice quavered.

"Are you the prince's?"

She almost didn't respond. "Yes, sir."

The guards looked at each other, and advanced to her. They grabbed her arms.

"What are you doing?" Clary screamed, struggling.

The taller of the two guards looked at her apologetically.

"Much apologies, Miss," He said. "But you've been sold."

**Read, review, enjoy!**

**Reviews = very important!**

**Oh, and I will have a special fluff – filled chapter at 100! You can do it! **

"**When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love." – Albus Dumbledore. **

**~KayinInk**


	10. Chapter 10

**It just occurred to me that I haven't done disclaimers. Cassandra Clare owns the characters!**

Clary had never slept on the floor of a wooden cell before. The experience was worse than she expected.

The guards, whom Clary had found to be traitors against Raphael, were apart of the lower levels of a slave trade. They had captured women in Pendragon and sold them to an underground slave unit. All of the slaves were female. All of the customers were men.

Clary's cell was like a window in a shop. Three of the four walls were a rotting wood, filled with splinters and termites. The fourth wall was built of bars of carved rock. They were indestructible, by any human means. When Clary looked out of her cell, she could see a long, dark hallway, with cells similar to hers. Occasionally, you would hear a customer thudding down the hall and stop at a cell. Then, another set of footsteps, belonging to the gatekeeper. Then, a menacing chink of bars being opened. Then, a girl being forced out of her cage. Then, more walking. Then, silence.

Men had passed by Clary's cell once or twice. She developed a strategy of hiding in the corner, hidden. If the couldn't see her face, they wouldn't be interested. It had worked so far.

Clary sat, curled up in a ball, her red curls cascading over her blue dress. Her mind wandered to that morning.

That morning. A feeling of completeness. Being apart of something. Being whole.

Then drifting out of the haze, and realizing the danger they were in.

Then, Jace. Jace, promising protection and love. She could picture his chiseled features, growing confused when she didn't return to her chamber that night.

He would never be able to find her. How would he track down this location? It's a highly secret black-market. She wouldn't be found.

And even if he did know where she was, would it be worth it? A trek to unknown, illegal territories, for _her_?

In that moment, Clary decided not to pity herself. She was alive. If anything, she was away from Sebastian. It could be worse.

She mentally decided to move on from Jace. He wouldn't come for her. She had to make an attack plan, _herself_. She couldn't remain a damsel in distress forever. She couldn't rely on him.

If they were to meet again, and if he were to remember her, than God would've sent some sort of angel down to help them.

Unfortunately, Clary didn't believe in angels.

A bug scuttled across the floor in front of her feet. She recoiled, but slightly. In her mind, she knew she would have to get used to them.

**J. P. O. V. **

It was dark out. And she still wasn't back.

Where else could she be? With Raphael? In his chamber?

The anger boiling inside of Jace was dangerously high. When his thoughts drifted to where she might be, and what she might be doing, he was about ready to blow. His hands were crushing the green sheets of the bed. His knuckles, turning white in his grip. When he wasn't destroying the blankets, he was frenetically pacing around the room.

He knew he should wait a little while longer. Just to be sure.

But Jace was a hormonal young man, missing the girl he loved.

So, without thinking twice, Jace threw open the doors, and began to search the castle.

Jace found in frustratingly difficult to look around, with the hoards of servants running around.

"_Missing?_No one saw her leave!"

"The Prince is _heartbroken_."

"Did she run away?"

"Is there a search party?"

Jace's head spun in the conversations. He was about ready to pull his hair out. He darted between people, searching for fiery red hair, or that familiar face, or those green eyes. He couldn't find them.

"Excuse me?" A little girl, with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes pulled on Jace's arm. She couldn't have been more than five.

"What?" Jace said, abruptly, yanking away. The crowds of servants kept bumping into him.

The little girl cocked her head to the side. "Were you busy?" Her blue eyes sparkled in the reflection through the window. She could barely be heard over the roar of conversation.

By now, Jace was annoyed. "_Yes_, actually!"

The girl looked hurt. She hung her head. "Oh," she said slowly, "I just wanted to help." She turned to leave.

"With what?" Jace shouted at her. People were running in between them, creating a large gap between Jace and the girl.

She smiled, like a little kid who answered a question correctly in class.

"I know where she is!"

Jace stopped, and stared blankly at her. How could she know? In a few seconds, he weighed his options. What other choice did he have? 

"Then, by all means," he shouted back to her, "Lead the way!"

**S. P. O. V.**

Prince Raphael had called the search off. It had been assumed that she ran away.

Probably ran away with the golden boy, no doubt.

Prince Raphael was hurt. This time, however, Simon felt no pity. You couldn't always have what you wanted.

He set out two plates of fruit with a loaf of bread for Isabelle and Max. They defiantly needed to eat. For one reason or another, Simon decided it was time for him to go. There was nothing for him here. If there was, he had blown the opportunity by offending her.

So, he picked up a rucksack bag, and left his poor excuse of a house.

Two men were across the cobblestone path from his house. They were talking to Isabelle.

Simon hadn't noticed Isabelle leave. He kept walking.

As he turned his back, and began walking down the path, there was a yell. He whirled around.

Isabelle was being restrained by the men. She was thrashing, and one of them men hit her across the face.

Simon couldn't remember when he dropped his bag, or how he got over to the men, or how he had knocked them out. But, he did.

And when Simon came back down to Earth, Isabelle was on the ground, looking up in shock and awe.

Simon's eyes widened at the two men, knocked out before him.

Isabelle jumped up and threw her arms around him.

"_Simon!_" She shrieked. "I was getting water, and they came, and I thought – or didn't think – Oh, thank you!" She had buried her head in his chest.

Simon tentatively wrapped his arms around her. "Uh, anytime?"

Isabelle looked up, and noticed the rucksack bag. Her features contorted into a frown. "Where were you going?"

Simon paused. He noticed that Isabelle and never let go of him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

His face found its way into a wiry smile. "Nowhere."

**I am loving the progression of Simon and Isabelle! **

**And Clary's newfound strength! **

**And Jace's determination!**

**And the little girl! Anyone care to guess at who she is?**

**Anyway, I WOULD LOVE REVIEWS!**

**REMEMBER, reward of fluff at one hundred!**

"**It is my belief... that the truth is generally preferable to lies." ~ Albus Dumbledore.**

**Review, please?**

**~KayInInk**


	11. Chapter 11

Clary felt _terrible_.

Every pore in every nook in every joint in her body ached. The wood floors were merciless.

A few men had walked by her cell, looking for a purchase. Whenever one of them got too curious, Clary would hiss. That shut them up.

It was degrading, yes, but it kept her safe.

Her clothes were scratchy, her eyes were heavy, and her heart was lost. But it seems, in times such as these, we reveal the strength in people.

Fragile Princess Clarissa turned out to be a strong one indeed.

"I think," Jace said, unsurely. "That you are just a little girl with too much time on her hands."

This child, whom Jace had blindly trusted, led him out of the castle, into the woods. It seemed they had been traveling for ages, and Jace wondered how the girl wasn't tired.

Her eyes sparkled with mischief and some intriguing knowledge that Jace longed to know. Her smile flashed. For one reason or another, she knew something, and Jace followed.

Hours passed in silence, with the methodic footsteps. It seemed the world had transformed into a giant, never – ending forest and this kid had forced him to walk all the way through it.

"All right," he said. "Enough. Where is she?"

The girl abruptly stopped, with her braided hair swinging at her sides. "Just another twenty steps forward, we're close."

Sure enough, in a few steps, the girl kneeled down, and opened a trap door.

"What the hell - ?"

The girl whirled around, her eyes like saucers.

"You can't say that word!"

"What? Hell?"

Her hands flew to her mouth. "Daddy says that word is bad!"

Jace rolled his eyes. "Sorry, ok?"

The little girl stared at Jace reproachfully for a moment, before she turned back to the door, and began to walk down.

Jace sighed. _Kids_.

She led him down a dark hall, with empty jail cells for walls. It was an eerie jail, no doubt. It was almost pitch black, but the girl seemed to emit some sort of light. In any normal situation, Jace would've questioned it. But, he was distracted.

The girl stopped. She lifted her tiny hand to point to a cell, two feet away. She smiled.

Jace's eyes narrowed. He advanced towards the cell.

Inside, there was a girl.

A girl with years of fate, fear, and strength. A girl who relied on herself. A girl who was exhausted and sleeping.

A girl with fiery red hair.

Jace felt his face soften. He wheeled around, to say thank you to the girl, but the hall was empty. She had gone.

_An__angel_, Jace thought. _She__must__be__with__her__ "__Daddy__" __now._

With a satisfied grin, and an eager soul, Jace began.

"Clary?"

She stirred. Her green eyes slowly opened. In reaction she pushed herself against the back of the cell. In a moment, the smug look on his face, the golden hair, registered in her mind.

"Jace…?"

The rest, as they say, is history.

Jace broke open the bars, Clary rushed out, and they returned to Pendragon, with Clary in a disguise, of course. With the help of Simon, Isabelle's new fiancé, they fled the town.

Deep in the woods, Jace and Simon, with a little help from Max, built a nicely sized log cabin. With enough room for all of them.

A routine arranged itself. Isabelle cooked, Clary threw away the meal, and Clary re-cooked. Jace would hunt. Simon would help, though he mostly carved little trinkets for Max.

Sure, it wasn't a castle, and they weren't royalty.

But Clary wouldn't have given it up for the world.

**ANNDD that's the abrupt ending. Sorry guys, I know, I suck. **

**I really want to start a James and Lily Potter fanfic, and this one wasn't going anywhere..**

**I thought it was cute though!**

**Review about how much you hate me, and will never read my stuff again… but, if you want, read about James and Lily in my new upcoming fanfic!**

**With much love and regret, signing off…**

**KayInInk**


End file.
